


Don't Drink and Text

by Jolken



Category: Frankiana
Genre: F/F, Fluff, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolken/pseuds/Jolken
Summary: Franki really meant to send "I love your hair."





	Don't Drink and Text

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 24th of the month, Frankianas! This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction. It's super short, but I hope you like it :)

Franki didn’t mean to get drunk at the party last night. Well, at least, she wasn’t  _ trying to.  _ It just sort of happened. It’s totally not because she accidentally confessed her love to her best friend who was in the same party. 

It was supposed to be a  _ joke _ , or a signal for ‘you’ve been in this party for a while yet you haven’t even talked to me yet.’ She really meant to send a text saying ‘I love your hair’ and expect Diana to look up from her phone to search for her. But  _ instead,  _ instead what happened was Franki sent a text saying ‘I love you.’ That’s it, that’s literally it. 

It would be fine, right? Best friends say that to each other all the time. Except it’s totally not fine. Not to tipsy Franki, anyway. Maybe she panicked a little. She doesn’t exactly know what to do, so she went to the kitchen and made herself more drinks.

So that’s what led up to  _ this.  _

Franki waking up at 11 in the morning, head throbbing and mouth dry. It’s easily one of the worst hangovers she has ever had. 

Instead of grabbing a glass of water, Franki chose to grab her phone first. There are a few missed calls from friends, and a few texts as well. But only one text stood out. It’s from Diana Mackey.

One single text. 

It read, ‘I know. I love you, too. :)’

Being in love with your best friend sucks.


End file.
